Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate heat and fire. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Agnikinesis * Blaze Control/Manipulation * Fire Control * Fire Element Control * Fire Release/Katon 火遁 * Firebending * Flame Control/Manipulation * Ignikinesis * Phlegokinesis * Pyrokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Applications * Burn and/or melt things. * Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation * Fire Absorption * Fire Attacks * Fire Detection * Fire Negation * Flame Solidification * Heat Manipulation ** Heat Generation * Incineration ** Ultimate Burning * Manipulate the properties of fire/heat. * Pyro-Telekinesis ** Pyrokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Surfing * Pyrokinetic Constructs Techniques * Fire Augmentation * Fire Aura * Fire Defense * Fire Empowerment * Fire Mimicry * Fire Portal Creation * Fire Transformation * Fire Transmutation * Firestorm Creation * Flame Shield * Healing Fire * Inflammation * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Invisibility * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyromancy * Pyroportation * Pyrotic Communication Variations * Blue Fire Manipulation * Conceptual Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Death Fire Manipulation * Empathic Fire Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Eternal Flame Manipulation * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Embodiment * Fire Magic * Grand Flame Manipulation * Green Fire Manipulation * Heat Energy Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Invisible Flame Manipulation * Life Fire Manipulation * Liquid Fire Manipulation * Nuclear Fire Manipulation * Primordial Fire Manipulation * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Purple Fire Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation * Rainbow Fire Manipulation * Solid Fire Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Associations * Acid-Fire Manipulation * Ash Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered a wild, chaotic element. * Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. * Electric-Fire Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different ways. * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Boundary * Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance * Fire Soul * Fire Weaponry ** Fire Artillery * Flammable Bodily Fluids ** Flammable Blood * Fox-Fire Manipulation * Ice-Fire Manipulation * Light Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Nuclear Manipulation * Omnicombustion * Poison-Fire Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation via kinetic acceleration by splitting atoms. * Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. * Soot Manipulation * Spark Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Fire is associated with: * Enhanced Charisma * Passion Manipulation (Blazing Emotions) ** Anger Manipulation ** Love Manipulation ** Lust Manipulation * Purification * Solar Manipulation * Summer Manipulation Limitations * Control, discipline, forethought, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. ** May not be immune to other side-effects/byproducts, such as smoke. * May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Unless the user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation: ** The Fire Triangle (Oxygen, Fuel, Heat) applies: ***Oxygen is needed as comburent. ***Some kind of fuel to burn is needed. ***Sufficient lack of heat may complicate things. * Users can be overpowered by water, ice and/or cold. Known Users See Also: Playing with Fire and Kill It with Fire. Folklore/Mythology Live Television Comics Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Known Items *Fire Totem (Arrowverse) *Charm of Pyrokinesis (Ben 10) *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *SCP-2814 - Heretic of the Torch (SCP Foundation) Known Spells * Berdi Mordo Nata (Ben 10) *Interdamoto Laborator (Ben 10) *Meena Goh (Ben 10) *Trihum Turba Kumpane Sensir Sersam (Ben 10) Galleries Cartoons Fire Princess Fire Throwing.gif|As the current Fire Elemental, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) has immense power over the element. Jake Long fire manipulation.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) File:Aang_firebending.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) firebending. File:Hand_Blast_by_Azula.gif|Azula and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender)... File:Azula_Zuko_Agni_Kai_Firebending.gif|... fight on airship. Zuko Firebending.gif|Zuko (Avatar:The Last Airbender) creates fireblast… Zuko Fire Bending.png|…and summons a fire wall. Ozai.gif|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) manipulating fire. Korra Firebending.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) Mako firebending Legend of Korra.gif|Mako (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) manipulating fire. Chernabog (Fantasia) fire.gif|Chernabog (Fantasia) control fire. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis. File:Pyronite_(Ben_10).gif|Heatblast the Pyronite (Ben 10) Swampfire.png.gif|Swampfire the Methanosian (Ben 10) Future Gwen Tennyson Fire Magic.gif|Future Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10) Hex (Ben 10) Pyrokinesis.gif|Hex (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) projecting flames. Alan Albright (Ben 10)Chest Fireball.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10) a hybrid pyronite TLR_Glatorian_Ackar_Flame_Sword.png|Ackar (BIONICLE) testing his new fire abilities. Tahnok_Fire_Shield_Burn.png|Using their Fire Shields, a group of Tahnok (BIONICLE) burn down a forest. Hot Dog Krypto.jpg|Hot Dog (DC Comics/Krypto The Superdog) Benatu Eshu Vs Mari McCabe.gif|Benatu Eshu (Vixen/DC Comics); via the Fire Totem Kai_Fire.png|Kai (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Fire. Hekapoo's firewall.png|Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) unleashes a fiery attack. Tom.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) File:Taranee_Cook_firemania.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Fire. BloomDaphne.jpg|Bloom and Daphne (Winx Club) are very powerful fire users. Kimiko Tohomiko.gif|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Comics Beck_Spike.jpg|Beck (Angel: After the Fall) File:Beatriz_da_Costa_-_Fire_DC_0005.jpg|Beatriz da Costa/Fire (DC Comics) Hotstreak.jpg|Martin Scaponi/Hotsreak (DC Comics) is a powerful pyrokinetic. File:Adrianna_Tomaz_Isis.jpg|Adrianna Tomaz/Isis (DC Comics) Liz Sherman.jpg|Liz Sherman (Hellboy/BPRD) Rusty_Collins_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_X_Men_Vol_1_10_001.jpg|Russell "Rusty" Collins/Firefist (Marvel Comics) MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel Comics) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire, literally. 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel Comics) Pyro Super Super.jpg|St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with ability to manipulate fire, but since he can't create fire, he wears a special suit with a built-in flamethrower. Simon_Lasker_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Gold_Vol_2_2_001.jpg|Simon Lasker/Pyro (Marvel Comics) can create and manipulate fire. File:Sindr_(Earth-616)_from_Mighty_Thor_Vol_2_22_001.jpg|Sindr (Marvel Comics) File:Surtur_blade.jpg|Surtur (Marvel Comics) File:Jonathan_McFee_(Earth-616)_from_X-Force_Vol_1_77_02.jpg|Jonathan McFee (Marvel Comics) a pyrokinetic able to generate small amounts of fire from the friction of his snapped fingers. File:Mantis_(Earth-616)_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_3_5.jpg|Mantis (Marvel Comics) File:Cyndi_(Legion_Personality).jpg|Cyndi (Marvel Comics) persona of Legion. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Human Torch's fire manipulation. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god associated with fire, Baphomet/Nergal (The Wicked + The Divine) has power over fire. Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|As a god associated with fire, Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) has power over fire, ranging from manipulating fire into different shapes to creating spontaneous explosions. Volcana_DCAU_001.jpg|Volcana (DC Comics) Movies Jack Jack.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Warren Peace Fire Finger.gif|Warren Peace (Sky High) Folklore/Mythology Ifrit.jpg|Ifirit (Arabic Mythology) are supernatural creatures in Arabic and Islamic culture. They are a class of infernal Jinn, spirits below the level of angels, well know for their strength, cunning, and ability to control flames. Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus (Greco-Roman Mythology) as the God of Fire, has absolute control and divine authority over fire, heat, and lava. Literature Leo_Valdez.jpg|Leo Valdez (Camp Half-Blood Chronicles) as a chosen demigod child of Hephaestus to generate and control fire. Charlie Firestarter.jpg|Charlie (Firestarter) has pyrokinesis. Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) conjuring a flame. Freya.gif|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) Live Television Mick Rory Fire Manipulation.gif|Mick Rory/Heatwave (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Firestorm Legends Of Tomorrow Pyrokiniesis.gif|Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stien/Firestorm (Arrowverse/DC Comics) is pyrokinetic... Firestorm Fire Blast.gif|.. of immense power. AHS Coven Madison Pyrokinesis.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) lighting candles using pyrokinesis. Christy Pyrokinesis.gif|Christy (Charmed) Siren Pyrokinesis.gif|Siren (Charmed) TO_2x18_Dahlia_Uses_Pyrokinesis_to_Destroy_Dagger.gif|Dahlia (The Originals) Bonnie-Pyrokinesis.gif|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) Maleficent_Pyrokinesis.gif|Maleficant (Once Upon a Time) Regina_PK_2.gif|Evil Queen (Once Upon a Time) Witches_of_East_End_-_Pyrokinesis.gif|The Beauchamp (Witches of East End) Cassie's Pyrokinesis.gif|Cassie Blake (The Secret Circle series) Kali's Pyrokinesis.gif|Kali (Supernatural) Rikki's Pyrokinesis.gif|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) Pyrokinesis_Charlotte_H2O.gif|Charlotte Watsford (H2O: Just add Water) Meredith Gordon Pyrokinesis.gif|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. Mary_conjuring_a_fire-ball.gif|Mary (Salem) Pirena (Encantadia).jpg|Pirena (Encantadia) Fire lily.jpg|When Lily (Misfits) took ecstasy, her power reversed causing her to create fire. Walt Arnold Smallville103 363.jpg|Walt Arnold (Smallville) uses this ability to intimidate the football players. Cecil-l-Ively-x-files.jpg|Cecil L'Ively (The X-Files) ignites his hand. Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Pyrokinesis.gif|Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Anime/Manga Sebastian fire.png|Sbeastion (Black Butler) uses fire from candles to set the place ablaze. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - release.gif|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Ryūjin Jakka is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society. File:Firey_Card_(Cardcaptor_Sakura).gif|The Firey Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is the Fire Dragon Slayer being able to create and manipulate fire. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor4.jpg|Erza (Fairy Tail) can manipulate fire by using her Flame Express Armor. Natsume_alice_de_fuego.jpg|Natsume Hyuuga (Gakuen Alice) File:Feitan's_rising_sun.gif|Feitan (Hunter x Hunter) Muhammed Avdol (JoJo) Magician Red.gif|Muhammed Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) can create and manipulate fire with his Stand, Magician’s Red. Kaze-No-Stigma.jpg|Ayano Kannagi (Kaze no Stigma) Halloween the Crucified.jpeg|Most of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRMs focus on the manipulation of fire. He is a Knight class in the Chess Pieces and the 3rd strongest. Kikazoku Fire.png|Guardian ÄRM, Kikazoku Fire (Marchen Awakens Romance) as his name implies, is a guardian with the element of fire. It is said his fire is the most dangerous of all ÄRMs. King's phoenix.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the power to summon and command the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix. Flames surround my blades.GIF|The flames Leno (Marchen Awakens Romance) creates with Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball can be hurled at the enemy and even used to coat his weapons. File:Obito's_Fire_Ball.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using a Fire Style technique. File:Uchiha_Clan's_Fire_Release_Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) use the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Blaze of Glory. File:Madara_Uchiha's_Fire_Breath.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Inferno Style/Blaze Release the highest level of fire nature transformation. File:Portgas_D._Ace_(One_Piece)_Dai_enkai.gif|With his Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could summon intense flames... Ace's Mera Mera Defense.gif|...as well become it. Oxygen Flames.jpeg|Because of the Gasu Gasu no Mi Caesar Clown (One Piece) can manipulate fire through his control of oxygen. Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After Ace's death, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Mera Mera no Mi gaining its immense power. Genos (One Punch Man) Incinerate.gif|Thanks to a cybernetic core, Genos (One Punch Man) is a walking flamethrower. Rouge-San.jpg|Cure Rouge (Precure 5) Mars fire.jpg|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Cain_using_Blaze.gif|Cain Barzad (Seven Deadly Sins) uses his ability Blaze to create, control and release fire. Spirit_of_Fire.jpg|Spirit of Fire (Shaman King) Sunny_Burst.png|Cure Sunny (Smile Precure) Hwa.jpg|Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) can use Fire TK Bravenwolf TFS.png|Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) Zeru; Flames.jpg|Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) specializes in manipulating heat energy. Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld.PNG|Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld (The Asterisk War) File:Homura_fire.gif|Homura (Sekirei) File:Hikaru_Shidou.jpg|Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knight Rayearth) Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Dabi's Flames (My Hero Academia).gif|With his Quirk, Dabi (My Hero Academia) can create and control blue flames. Kai Efreet.png|By drinking the ambrosia of Efreet, Kai Watari (Shinju no Nectar) gain the flame powers of a Fire God. Video Games Flame Atronach - Skyrim.jpg|Flame Atronach (Skyrim) Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his kick in fire. Falcon_Punch_SSBB.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) imbuing his fist with fire, into the shape of a falcon. Marilith_psp.png|Marilith fiend of Fire (Final Fantasy series) K4.jpg|K' (King Of Fighters) Kyo-kofXIII.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) Axel04.png|As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel (Kingdom Hearts) has all the power of fire under his control. Lea KH3D.png|Lea, Axel's complete being (Kingdom Hearts), can also generate and manipulate flame. Warlock_Punch.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) imbuing his fist in mystical fire ... Wizard's_foot.jpg|... and his kick as well. Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) 270px-Fiery_Blowhog.jpg|Firey Blowhog (Pikmin series) 800px-Ash_Charizard_Flamethrower_EToP.png|Charizard (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". 150px-Blue_Charmander_Flamethrower.png|Charmander (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". 150px-Paul_Chimchar_Ember.png|Chimchar (Pokémon) uses "Ember". Pyrrhon_Kid_Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus: Uprising) TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Princess_Elise.jpg|Princess Elise the Third (Sonic the Hedgehog) Iblis.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ifrit_(Sonic_Rivals_2).png|Ifrit (Sonic the Hedgehog) True_Fire.jpg|True Fire Rune (Suikoden III) Fire Mario Fireball.png|Fire Mario (Super Mario series) File:Fujiwara_no_Mokou_(Touhou_Project)_red.jpg|Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou Project) Human Immune to Death by Fire. Annaberge H.png|Annaberge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that manipulates fire and poison,and can combine the two,making a poisoned fire. Belisama_H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Cu_Chulainn_H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) is a flame goddess with untold power. Hestia H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Plantain Fan H.png|Plantain Fan (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the Plantain Fan, relic that allows she control the wind, fire and rain. Queen_of_Fire_H.png|Queen Of Fire (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Zenobia_H.png|Zenobia (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating yellow fire. Terry_1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex/Terry (Dinosaur King), one of the tyrannosaurid dinosaurs with fire powers. Hanzo Hasashi the Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), a spector of the Netherrelams... Scorpion's Breath (Mortal Kombat).gif|...who controls fire. Web Animation Cinder Fall fire.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) creates a flame in her hand. Web Comics ASK-AXE-COP-12.png|Axe Cop (Axe Cop) burning Chuck Norris to a crisp. Wexter closeup.jpg|Wexter (Axe Cop) a flying t-rex that can breath fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries